


PASS THE PEANUT BUTTER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a Nobel Prize for drabbles? Cause if there is, I totally want it! KnitASpell gave me three words. Trickster. Fellatio. Arachibutyrophobia. Yeah, you read right. Never thought I'd get them in 100 words, but holy schmoly, I did it. Rated for language but not sex. LOL. Please read. I'm still laughing. Then hit the dictionary and you'll get the title. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASS THE PEANUT BUTTER

))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"The prick's got a freaking twisted sense of humor!"

Sam groaned, sick of listening to Dean bitch about the trickster's latest practical joke. "Jeez, just let it go, will you?"

"Easy for you to say!" Dean scowled at him. "At least you had the easy word!"

"Easy?!" Sam was outraged. "You try writing 'fellatio' on a chalkboard one thousand times, see how you feel!"

"You're gonna bitch about fellatio?" Dean stared miserably at his right hand, cramped and cradled in a silky-soft sling. "I would've written fellatio! Hell, I would've performed fellatio if it got me out of writing arachibutyrophobia!"


End file.
